Doctor Who: The Time War (Part I)
by Aslan's Author
Summary: The Doctor reunites with his former companion Ace and is excited for a new set of adventures, however with the Time War starting between the Time Lords and The Daleks the Doctor must find a peaceful solution or join the fight.


Doctor Who: The Time War

Part I

Chapter One

_Earth Year: 1789 – France_

Shouting was heard around the city of Paris as the Bastille prison was being stormed, however on the other side of the city a single man was being chased through narrow streets by the city guards. The man had shoulder length curly hair and wore a black frock coat along with a silver waistcoat, black dress trousers, black dress shoes and a black cravat.

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to offend the Queen" the man shouted to the guards behind him.

The Doctor was still amazed at what had happened, he accidentally insulted Marie Antoinette at the French Palace and ended up once again running for his life as usual, finally he ended up running into a dead end and had to face the guards who had muskets pointed at him.

"Please let me explain, I just suggested that Queen could have been a Zygon in disguise which is an easy mistake to make.

The guards didn't respond instead they just aimed their muskets even higher, the Doctor just nodded in understanding and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny metal device which had a blue tip which glowed and was accompanied by a buzzing noise.

"Oh not to worry it's just a sonic screwdriver, I can see by your shocked and scared faces that I have overstayed my welcome so I shall take my leave"

He then pointed the device up in the air where it made the buzzing noise; suddenly another strange sound happened around them. It sounded like some kind of mechanical device and caused the guards to become even more frightened.

The guards fired their muskets, however before the bullets reached the Doctor a blue box appeared in the place where he was standing causing the bullets to bounce off and hit the floor.

The Doctor stood in the control room of the TARDIS with a small smile, however he had been tracking a group of five Zygons through time and space but so far they had managed to evade him.

"Come on old girl, we need to find them" The Doctor said to the TARDIS

* * *

_Earth Year: 1991 _

The man stood on the hilltop in full Military uniform, he had short black hair and a moustache to match, he had come alone just as the note had instructed. However whoever he was supposed to meet was running late, he had been checking his watch for at least an hour eventually he was about to give up and take the jeep he had borrowed back to the base when he heard a strange noise.

He turned and stared out across the hilltop, there was no sign of anything there but the noise continued to grow. He recognised the noise instantly, however it had been a while since he last heard it.

Finally the wind got faster and a strange light started to appear, finally the officer was staring at a blue box which had appeared out of thin air. The officer waited patiently as the doors opened to reveal a man wearing a white jacket and red waist coat, as well as a red scarf, an umbrella with a question mark on it and finally a white panama hat.

"Doctor" the officer said nodding

"Ah Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart it has been a while" the doctor replied

The Brigadier nodded again, the Doctor then put his head back into the TARDIS and told somebody to come on. Eventually a young woman exited the box and glared at the Doctor, she wore a black jacket with many patches and logo's on it.

"I'm not leaving" she growled

"Ace we spoke about this, I have been called back home to help escort the Master to Skaro" The Doctor explained

"Then take me with you" Ace urged

"No, I told you no human is permitted on Gallifrey and besides the Time Lords would never trust you especially in such an important time. Relations between Gallifey and Skaro is going from bad to worse and with the Master being handed over to the Daleks after he destroyed an entire Dalek fleet may just give us some peace with them"

"But you hate the Daleks"! Ace yelled

"True, but I hate intergalactic war even more" The Doctor replied

He then turned to the Brigadier who had been watching the argument in shock; he gave a small smile as Ace turned to face him as well with her arms folded in defiance.

"Now Brigadier, I asked you to meet me tonight because I need you to look after Ace" The Doctor explained

"What do you mean look after her Doctor"? He asked

"She has an outstanding knowledge of chemistry, so I believe she'll feel right at home in UNIT's science division" The Doctor explained

"You mean you want me to employ her"?

"Yes precisely"

Ace snorted causing the Doctor to give her an angry stare; he then walked over to the Brigadier and held out his hand. The Brigadier stared at his hand for a few seconds before shaking it.

"Very well Doctor, I've had no reason to doubt your judgement I'm sure she'll do just fine" The Brigadier answered

"Very good"

The Doctor then walked back over to Ace and held her hand in his; he looked into her eyes and gave a small smile. Ace didn't want to be stuck on Earth but she understood that the Doctor had to go and deal with his own people's problems.

"Promise me you'll come back for me Professor" She said using her nickname for him

"I promise I shall return"

He then let go of her hand and walked back to the TARDIS, he waved goodbye to her and the Brigadier before closing the door. The TARDIS disappeared with its familiar noise stranding Ace on Earth and counting the days until she saw him again.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

Ace swore for what seemed the hundredth time that day as she burned her hand yet again, she once again tried to connect a series of wires but instead received another burn. She no longer wore her trademark black jacket with her patches; instead she had traded in for a simple black jumper and a white lab coat.

"Having trouble Ace"? A voice asked

Ace turned around to see the Brigadier standing there with a small smile on his face; she gave a small smile in return. She had been working for UNIT for the past seven years and in that time she had grown fond of him.

"Yes Brigadier, don't worry though I'll fix it" she answered determined

"You should be at home; I thought you had a wedding to plan"? He asked looking at the ring on her finger

"I still have plenty of time for that, besides I'm needed here" she replied still fiddling with the wires.

"UNIT managed to operate before you came along Ace, it will survive one night without you"

She sighed and looked at him, he had become a father to her and she had already asked him to walk her down the aisle. However there was one person she wished would be here to do it, someone who promised he would return.

"He will come back" The Brigadier said reading her thoughts

"How do you know"? She asked

"Because he's the Doctor, he zooms around the universe saving planets and defeating evil but he always comes back" The Brigadier assured her

"I don't know of the old professor will come back this time"

"Trust me he will, I should know I've seen him change plenty of times and yet he always returns to the Earth" he answered with a small smile.

Ace nodded at that, she then gave a small smile as the Brigadier playfully gestured for her to leave. Ace took off her lab coat and instead pulled out a long black coat, she gave the Brigadier a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting hoping for at least one more adventure with the Doctor before she got married and settled down.

* * *

On the Planet Gallifrey the great Citadel of the Time Lords was encased in magnificent glass dome, the sky was orange and the two suns of Gallifrey were visible in the sky. In the President's tower, the tallest tower of the Citadel the Lady President Romana was being given a chilling report.

"My spies have confirmed it; Davros has been made Emperor once again. He has ordered the Supreme Dalek to make a fleet of ten million ships which he is going to launch into the vortex, all creation will be destroyed if we don't stop him" A Time Lord reported

"You have done well Haltax, however I don't know if I am willing to declare war" Romana replied staring out of the window at the Citadel.

"Lady President it is the only way, war is coming one way or another you must invoke Conflict Protocol One" Haltax urged

"How did it come to this, I tried to negotiate with Skaro. I tried the route of peace, I even gave the Daleks the Master for his crimes against them" Romana whispered to herself

Footsteps sounded behind her and a woman entered the chamber, she wore a red robe of a Time Lady and looked at Romana and Haltax. She approached them both and turned to look out at the Citadel with Romana.

"Mother" Haltax said acknowledging the woman but she did not turn away or make any gesture towards him.

"He would be proud of you; you tried the way of peace just like he taught you. He entrusted the eye of Harmony to you after what had happened with the Master, but now the whole universe is in danger and it needs us" the woman whispered

"He would never encourage war Lamina" Romana replied

"No he wouldn't, but he would try and save the universe and that is what we all must do" she replied

Romana nodded and left the chamber; if war was upon her then they needed the Doctor more than anything. However she knew that convincing him to fight would be the most difficult thing to do.

* * *

_Author Note: Who would like to see the so called Dark Doctor make an appearance played by John Hurt?_


End file.
